


You’ve cat to be kitten me right meow

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cats, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, I Tried, M/M, Multi, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: “I’m not in love with all of my best friends.” The words come out a shaky whisper, as if the speaker is unsure of the answer himself, “Just Hyuckie. I just want Hyuckie. Or Injun. Or Na- Shit.” Yangyang rolls his eyes.“Dumbass.” He mutters, putting down his sketchbook. The outline of a face is present, but he quickly covers it by closing the sketchbook. No one needs to know who he draws in his free time. Turning back to Jeno, Yangyang squishes the elder’s cheeks together.“I’m the youngest out of all of us and yet I’m the only one of us with a brain cell I swear.” He cooed, shaking Jeno’s head back and forth.Alternatively; Yangyang just wants to be loved.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Comments: 37
Kudos: 226
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	You’ve cat to be kitten me right meow

“I have a problem.” 

A rustle of wrapping paper being discarded haphazardly. Afternoon sun rests on the thin paper, white curtains blocking out the loud city noises outside. Small whispers carry down the apartment hallways, meaning the others were probably still getting their makeup on before they head out. The sun falls red on the horizon, orange rays filtering through between the living room plants by the window. The worn-down couch is a dark shade of green, blending in with all the house plants and botany projects Jaemin has everywhere. The palette of the room was green, and the nearly overgrown plants everywhere make it feel more like the middle of a jungle. Perks of having two art students, Jeno commented once. Unfortunate blockage for burglars, Donghyuck insists. The sound of scratching pencil lead on paper echoes throughout the room at least thrice a day, and sketches of anything & everything is plastered and thrown everywhere. In the midst of the organized chaos, as Renjun lovingly calls it, sits two boys. And a cat, but no one ever notices the cat, save for its owner.

“We all do. Hyuck’s addicted to makeup, Nana has a sugar addiction, Injun wants to strangle us on a good day and murder us on a bad day, while you try to make ramen with coffee 90% of the time.” A snort rings through the room, blending in with soft chewing of cupcakes. The pencil scratches stop, and the sound of erasing quickly replaces it. An eye roll is observed. Such weird human behaviour. When sighs are normally the essence for expressing disdain, the act of moving one's eyeballs across its socket is also commonly used.

“I meant, I have a love problem.” A cupcake is offered, pencil and eraser balancing precariously between fingertips as the hand stretches across the couch. Soft purring sounds pipes up, and a small feline tries to reach up and intercept the delicious treat. A boy grabs it instead. how rude. It was obviously offered to the cat.

“Jen, you’re hopelessly in love with your three best friends.” Jen, the boy in question, lets out a guffaw and tries to muffle any sound coming out from the sketching boy. The shifting position annoys the cat, and it slips off the two boy’s shared laps.

“Shhh! They’re gonna hear you Yangie!” Yangyang rolls his eyes. The cat, obviously disappointed in the lack of treats, bounces up and down on Jen’s lap for attention. Jen drops a few crumbs, and the cat happily licks it off his hand.

“Stop feeding Sunshine, you’re gonna turn her into Nana…” Yangyang comments offhandedly. Jen sighs and relents, pulling his hand away before Sunshine can pick up any more crumbs.

“I’m serious Yang, you need to help me! You’re like, matchmake supreme! You got people like Taeyong and Kun to confess! That’s top-quality love advice!” Jen exclaims, exasperated arms waving everywhere. His clubbing shirt lifts up to show the outline of his abs, blue silky material hanging on by a few measly buttons. Easily tearable, if he ever decides to get laid. Fortunately for all of his roommates, Jeno is too in love for one-night-stands. Actually, maybe that’s a downside. Only to Yangyang, who has to listen to him complain all the time. More often than not, he also complains to Sunshine, who has to sit through senseless human chatter. Love is quite useless. It simply does not generate the happiness a laser beam and tasty treat does. Sunshine can vouch for this.

“Lee Jeno, you are absolutely just dying to be in a relationship. Your current attire and determination to go clubbing on a Thursday night just proves it even further! Just talk to them!” Yangyang sighs dramatically. Jeno frowns. There it is, another odd human behaviour to show disdain. Too many methods, Sunshine thinks. Too difficult to differentiate.

“I’m not in love with all of my best friends.” The words come out a shaky whisper, as if the speaker is unsure of the answer himself. 

“Just Hyuckie. I just want Hyuckie. Or Injun. Or Na- Shit.” Yangyang rolls his eyes.

“Dumbass.” He mutters, putting down his sketchbook. The outline of a face is present, but he quickly covers it by closing the sketchbook. No one needs to know who he draws in his free time. Turning back to Jeno, Yangyang squishes the elder’s cheeks together.

“I’m the youngest out of all of us and yet I’m the only one of us with a brain cell I swear.” He cooed, shaking Jeno’s head back and forth. The lit major pouts, although his eyes curling up into lunar crescents betrays his emotions. Yangyang lets out a laugh, carefree and happy as he releases his grip. The cat is confused by the current development. After all, pain is generally not usually received well, and yet this human seems not to mind it. Joy is caused by this exchange too, peculiar as it is.

“You are inexplicably in love. But go off I guess.”

“Liu Yangyang!”

“Okay fine! I’ll be helpful!” Yangyang finally relents, hand reaching down for another cupcake. Sunshine freezes in place, eyes widening in terror as the two boys notice her eating the last one. Humans have a terrible awareness of space most of the time, yet their luck always seems to place them in the right place at the right time. The two boys sighed in disappointment, before returning to their conversations. Good, more for Sunshine.

“Write them a letter,” Yangyang says as he turns back. Jeno frowns, clearly not a board. Or was it aboard? On board? Inboard? Human language is so difficult…

“It’ll be great! You’re a lit major who writes poetry like Sunshine eats Kun’s treats, and letters can say what gets stuck in your throat!” Yangyang exclaims, trying to convince the other boy. Sunshine, personally, thinks that stuff that gets stuck in one's throat should be immediately coughed out. Her experience with hairballs should be proof enough. The more you put things off, the more it hurts in the long run. If scrawly symbols on paper can magically unclog that mess, Sunshine would like to be directed to the nearest writing academy. It must be true, as Jeno nods in contemplation. A faint red blush seems to spread on his cheeks at some thoughts, and Yangyang quickly notices it.

“I’ll help you write it if you’re too embarrassed at some points.” Yang offers. Jeno nods shyly, agreeing to the idea. A wide smile blossoms on Yangyang’s lips.

“Great! We’ll start tomorrow.” Sunshine supposes that will be an activity she will skip out on. Human exchanges of unnecessarily complicated and flowery words bore her to death, and she’ll not move even at the expense of treats. In some ways, she is helping Kun, as Yangyang’s acquisition of these treats are often done through endless pranks and stressing of the poor human. Stress-baking, Renjun had called it. Forcibly labouring yourself to create treats for others in order to calm yourself down, Yangyang calls it. Sunshine agrees with Yangyang. He’s always right.

Now if only Kun would make another batch of cupcakes…

-

_ Yangyang remembers the first time he met Jeno. A beautiful cat lover with a beautiful personality. Sunshine sniffed him once and immediately loved him. Yangyang didn’t need to sniff. _

_ He was perfect. One conversation in and Yangyang just knew. _

_ Jeno was like spring. Beautiful, gentle, hopeful. Like luring out love inside of Yangyang. It always hurt to share before, but Jeno was different. His breath, like cool spring breezes. His arms, like protective cherry blossom trees. His smile, like the spring sun after a harsh winter. Beautiful, gentle, hopeful. _

_ Like a cat to a laser point, Yangyang was hooked. He chased the light forever, knowing that the light was truly his fatal flaw––and his most powerful emotion. _

_ Love. _

_ Jeno was like love at first sight. _

_ Love. _

.

.

.

^ ^

( °=^=° )

.

.

.

In the middle of the night, when all is quiet and Sunshine finally has time to enjoy moonlight, soft whispering interrupts his peace.

“Yangie, I need help.” Ah yes, yet another one of Yangyang’s friends requiring help on the concept of love. Such unnecessary conversations. If one has developed an outlook at someone in ways they have not before, it is best to let the other know. Mutually beneficial, really. Sunshine hops down from the windowsill and strides over to the bed. Yangyang and another boy with tan skin are on the bed. Sunshine can vaguely recall that this boy is a friend, but he’s not Yangyang so Sunshine doesn’t bother remembering him.

“What does thou require assistance on, my dearest Donghyuck.” Yangyang deadpans, making Sunshine purr in joy. His jokes are the best, unlike the stupid play on words Jaemin does.

“Stop talking like you’re Shakespeare! We’re like, 22!” The boy, Donghyuck, exclaims. Yellow light from the overhead fairy lights cast a warm glow on the scene, setting a mood for Yangyang’s latest art project. Digital design, Sunshine remembers it being. The cool moonlight filters in through faded yellow curtains, casting a sharp light over the features of the items on the table. Sunshine’s brown cat hair decorates some of it, but Yangyang doesn’t seem to mind.

“In any case, I’ve decided to finally confess my feelings.” Donghyuck finally huffs. Sunshine purrs into Yangyang’s soft hoodie, curled up as the boy edits photos on his computer.

“Congrats? Why are you here then?” Yangyang raises an eyebrow. He holds out his hand, pink macaroons in hand. Sunshine leans up and catches it, gobbling down the tasty treat. Strawberry, it seems to be. Sweet but fruity. Perfect.

“I’m here because I need you to help me come up with the perfect confession! Jenjen, Injunnie and Nana deserve me at my best, after all!” The boy swats his hand over his shoulder. A peculiar action that dramatic humans do when they show off, moving imaginary or real hair. At this point, Sunshine questions how much more dramatic Donghyuck can possibly be. He lives and breathes it, from the looks of his actions. Yangyang, the amazing human that he is, actually considers the questions and tries to help. These idiotic humans don’t deserve him, really. But they are his friends, and Sunshine must oblige to their cheek pulling and head patting.

“You could serenade them. Being a music major and all.” Yangyang offers at the end. Donghyuck seems to consider it, before nodding along. Such vain creatures, some humans are. Yangyang calls them ‘extra’, but what exactly is extra about them? No extra limbs are to be seen. It must be their ego. Sunshine purrs and demands attention, which Yangyang gives into happily, scratching his belly as he pulls the feline into his lap. Nice humans are so hard to come by, what luck Sunshine must have to have this wonderful owner.

“But I don’t wanna sing those cliche confession songs...” Donghyuck pouts. His voice trailed off, meaning he either wants Yangyang to ask him about his idea or he’ll tell them regardless. The latter is more likely to happen.

“Ask Mark-hyung and Taeil-hyung, they probably have some unpublished songs in their cache.” Yangyang helpfully suggests. A third outcome, it seems. Oh well. The macaroons run low as two boys and a cat happily munch on them. Sunshine is way past her weekly sugar intake, but Yangyang’s insistence to bring her everywhere makes up for it through forced exercise. She’s not a canine that requires walking. Just a very healthy cat.

“That’s a good idea Yangie! Thank you so much~ Love you!” Donghyuck drapes himself over Yangyang, pressing his lips onto Yangyang’s face everywhere. A disgusting human behaviour, putting your mouth onto others. It seems to satisfy them though, making most happy so Sunshine will tolerate the act. Affection, it seems, is harder to come by for humans.

“Love you too.” Yangyang teases back, returning he hug with equal enthusiasm. If this was anyone else, Sunshine might have felt threatened. But this boy seemed so helplessly in love with another that he couldn’t possibly take Yangyang away from Sunshine. For now, if he makes Yangyang happy, Sunshine will gladly have him around. The lights switch off as Donghyuck reaches up, and darkness covers them. The other occupants of the apartment are nowhere to be found, possibly outside enjoying the wonders of the world. For now, the soft rustling of blankets and two boys being squished on a tiny bed is he only sounds to echo through the house. A sigh, Yangyang’s, mixes with the silence, and Sunshine crawls towards the sound. The exhale is happy, so Sunshine curls himself onto Yangyang’s outlying arm. The human seems to complain in the morning, yet give Sunshine food nonetheless, so this must be okay. Or maybe the human is just too distracted looking at his friends in the morning. Sunshine gets food in any case, so there really is no need to know the real reason.

Better safe than sorry.

-

_ Donghyuck came with Jeno. _

_ Like sunflowers to the sun, Yangyang started at him. A beautiful star, and the only one Yangyang knew he would spend his life loving. Always to make it happy. To make it shine bright. To make sure it never died. _

_ He was the summer heat and the salty ocean. He was the energizing wind and the comforting showers. He was summer love stories and camping spooky stories. He was life, he gave life. _

_ Loving Donghyuck was natural. It was as easy as breathing. _

_ But loving Donghyuck and Jeno, tore his heart into two parts. _

.

.

.

^ ^

( °=^=° )

.

.

.

  
  


The next time someone comes for Yangyang and his Kun-made treats, it’s the morning. Yangyang has classes soon, but the cat & human-cat duo takes their time with breakfast so Sunshine assumes they aren’t going anywhere yet. A boy shows up in all of his hungover half-naked glory, reeling of alcohol underneath his minty breath. Yangyang would probably call him cute and nice-smelling, but Sunshine supposes that’s just human ignorance. Such a dominant species, yet they are so dumb.

“Morning.” Yangyang chirps, happy to see his friends. Felinenally, Sunshine sees the other boys too much. They’re not worth the effort needed to even remember the names of. But Yangyang likes them, so Sunshine deals with it. The boy deserves all the affection he can get for his golden heart.

“I wanna fucking die.” The other boy sighs. Plopping his head onto the table, right in front of Sunshine. How rude. Scrunching her nose, Sunshine stands up and struts away from the hungover boy. Human pain tolerance is so odd, varying greatly from not feeling anything to stating that they want to end their life in the morning, depending on how much alcohol they have consumed. Such dangerous substance causes them so much pain, yet they willingly consume it for fun. Sunshine will stick to sugar, thank you very much.

“Did you take the pills?” Yangyang questions with concern. Obviously, he cares more than Sunshine does. What an angel. Morning light slowly filters into the room, reaching the boy’s pink hair and lighting it up in soft strands. Yangyang brushes a couple of them back into place, making a quiet ruffling sound in the midst of his spoon clicking against the bowl of cereal. The paper cranes hanging from the ceiling rustle as a breeze blows in through the window. Multi Colored dashes of flowers adorn the kitchen/dining room, creating such a vibrant scene in such early hours of the day. Renjun and Yangyang talk about mornings being white, but Sunshine would argue it’s every colour. The colour of happiness, regrets, relief, content or even pure bliss. Love, is another one. Love for friends, family, significant others, etc. To Sunshine, it’s the love of food.

“I did. And the water too. You’re an angel Yangie.” The boy croaks, voice hoarse from the alcohol. Or maybe it’s sleep. More observation is needed to say for sure.

“Anything for you Nana. Now, want some food?”

“Yes please, oh great angel.” Nana praises. Yangyang snorts at it, standing up to head to the kitchen. His bowl is empty of cereal now, only milk left. Just the right amount for Sunshine’s breakfast. How thoughtful.

“How was the club?” Yangyang’s voice echoes from the kitchen. It blends in with the sound of the stove turning in and a pan hitting the cabinet walls. His voice stands out alone against it though, as Sunshine is well accustomed to it. Sitting on his lap as Yangyang lies with the others. Soft whispers to loud giggling, pure joy resisting from his beautiful vocal cords. It ingrained into everyone’s memory the moment one hears it. Sunshine remembers one conversation he Yangyang had with Jaemin that was done through breathless giggles. Something about German words the other couldn’t pronounce. The sight of both of them being so blissfully happy and stress-free makes Sunshine’s heart squeeze. She does not care much for the other boy, but seeing how much his friends make him happy, Sunshine can’t help but be somewhat aware when the others are around. Yangyang’s changes in mood is a large enough indicator. To think of it, Nana seems to be Jaemin, with the way Yangyang seems so relaxed despite his fact that his least favourite class is happening in about an hour.

“It was fun. I thought about what you said.” Jaemin answers. He now has his head on his hands, resting it amongst pink strands of extremely long fur. The boy is staring at Yangyang as he works, soft eyes reminding Sunshine of how Yangyang looks at his friends. It must be a friendship thing.

“Oh did you now. What happened?” Jaemin chews his lip. An odd human behaviour, a sign of nervousness.

“Yang. I kissed Jen.” The air stills. Yang plates the bacon he was making and bringing it over to the table.

“Congrats I’m getting your shit together.” The art student beams. Jaemin sighs and swats at his arm.

“This is serious! I just kissed him Yangie! He’s gonna hate me.” The pink-haired boy moans, picking up a piece of bacon a starting to eat it. Yangyang pets Sunshine softly, still letting the cat drink her milk.

“He’s not. Look, did you enjoy it?”

“Yes... But that’s not the point!” Jaemin exclaims. 

“The point is that you two love each other. And Injun and Hyuckie. So just talk it out! Do your flirty thing!” Yangyang intercepts. Sunshine mentally cheers for him. He’s been trying to get his idiots to do something for ages. Confess, or something. Maybe one of them will confess where they put Sunshine’s favourite toy.

“I can’t, Yangie. You know I can’t.” A whisper. Yangyang throws his hands up. The flowers seem to liven up a little, watching the exchange with a hawk-like attitude. Such gossip, those plants are. An eye roll, an exasperated sigh and the sound of a chair scraping backwards as Yangyang slides into his chair all pop up, interrupting Sunshine’s meal. She purrs, and Yangyang reaches over to pet her. He pulls out a box of sweets and puts one in front of Sunshine. The cat munches on it, feeling fruity and sweetness on her tongue. Fruit cakes, it seems to be.

“You can Nana. Just tell them. Make them dinner or something, I’ll go over to Johnny’s place.” Yangyang sighs. Jaemin pouts and reaches over. Their hands meet on the table, and Jaemin takes Yangyang’s hand into his. His fingers dance along Yangyang’s knuckles, touch incredibly light and fond. Like swans dancing on a lake, making every ripple meaningful, creating art with every touch. That, was a stolen line from Jeno’s essay.

“Don’t leave. Stay for the confession. Please?” Jaemin whispers, voice border lining a beg. Sunshine stops drinking, deciding instead to stare at Yangyang for a reaction. The boy seems hesitant, but he quickly brushes it off.

“Okay.”

Sunshine mentally notes the event down as an opportunity to steal food while everyone’s flustered.

-

_ Jaemin came like the autumn cold.  _

_ Unexpected, yet perfectly comforting.  _

_ The blisters in Yangyang’s heart mended as if Jaemin had sewed them together with his gentle touch. His fallen leaves created a bed for Yangyang, as if he was telling him it was okay. He was like falling asleep after Thanksgiving waking up to Halloween.  _

_ Unexpected, yet perfectly comforting. _

_ Jaemin was an angel. _

_ Jaemin made Yangyang fall in love again, mended heart threatening to split in three. _

_ But Yangyang had finally learnt that he had a big heart. _

_ Jaemin was comfort. _

.

.

.

^ ^

( °=^=° )

.

.

.

  
  


“Why’d you bring the cat?” 

Dim art studio lights are white. They create a clean slate in the mood, if you ignore all of the splashes of colour strewn about. There are flowers and statues and god-knows-what (is that a statue of a cat? Must be Yangyang’s) everywhere, with paper and canvases lining the walls and floor space. Even the ceiling isn’t free, blotches of paint colouring it. There had been talks of making a mural, from what Sunshine could gather in her afternoon naps at Yangyang’s art class. There had been rules about animals in the studio, but the teacher had a soft spot for cats. Ten himself resembles a cat, and he always leaves out some fish treats for Sunshine. Such lovely humans, Yangyang, Kun and Ten are. It makes all the exercise Yangyang puts her through worth it.

“He’s my mental support Injunnie... otherwise I’d end up like Kun-ge. Always stressed...” Yangyang pouts. There’s a soft clanging noise as paintbrushes are our down along with dinners. It’s a Saturday night, and while most would be out partying, Yangyang and this boy seem to be working. Sunshine has heard the news of a new project being announced, so this must be it.

“At this rate, he’s healthier than I am with all the walking.” The boy jokes. Yangyang laughs at it and sits down on a nearby stool. Sunshine jumps along stray upside down paint cans and eventually lands on Yangyang’s lap. The boy doesn’t seem to mind, pulling out his sketchbook and rummaging through his pencil case. He sets it down onto a flat surface—a slanted table used for sketching. Such human inventions are genius. Perfectly slanted for Sunshine to nap on top of.

“So, Renjun my dearest partner, what do you want us to do with this project?” Yangyang grins.

“‘Draw the light or lights of your life. Portraits are mandatory’ was the guideline. And it said to get partners.” Renjun reads off a small slip of paper. He turns to Yangyang.

“Any ideas?” He asks tentatively. Yangyang grins and holds his sketchbook up over the table. Renjun plops down on a stool opposite to the table. The boy strokes Sunshine’s head, earning a satisfied purr. Ah, this one’s the one that gives good head pats. Jaemin’s packed dinner is open at this point, ready to be eaten. As Renjun holds his box up to eat, Yangyang hums thoughtfully. His spare hand flicks through his phone, and soon enough that one song he likes so much started playing. Exploding Cherries or something.

“Why don’t you rant. Let your mind run free. I’ll draw it.” Yangyang hums, one hand holding a pencil and the other, and apple.

“Okay. I guess... the light of my life should be beautiful. Why not, after all. I can imagine...”

“Soft hooded eyes in the morning. Like the sun getting up at the crack of dawn to grace the world with its presence.” That’s odd. Who would want to get up at such an ungodly hour? There are endless cat naps one can have before 12 AM, and those are the real beauties of life. And soft eyes? Are human eyeballs squishy? 

“Full, plump lips like the morning dew. Soft to kiss, just to perfect enough to wake you up. I’ll be the leaf, they’ll be my wake up call. Inevitable, annoying but a constant I’m grateful to have in my life.” Humans hate change, that much Sunshine has gathered, but describing their constants as annoying? What a weird analogy. Sunshine supposes that's what too little sunlight does to you. Maybe he should push Renjun out of the house more. 

"Soft, orange locks. Like fiery passion, or soft encouragement. Maybe a melodic voice with it, to tell me to get out of bed gently. Like a forest of maple trees, all filtering the sunlight so it's gentle by the time it reaches me. So the world can be nice to me throughout the day." As cute as that sounds like, why are you in the middle of the forest in the first place? It's dangerous to be in a deserted place for so long, as Yangyang tells her every time Sunshine wonders around the block.

"And then... squishy cheeks. Like pancakes! You can have them every day for breakfast and never get bored. Condiments and flavouring, so I wake up a different kind of happy every day." Condiments? The weird yellow or red stuff? It's pure disgusting, Sunshine thinks, and he's had hairballs before. Despite the terrible ideas from Renjun, Yangyang seems to understand him. His pencil moves fast, sounds of graphite echoing through the room and blending in with Renjun's chipper voice. It sounds like wind chimes, with Renjun's soft voice and Yangyang's loud scratches. Like a hot summer day, except the cicadas seem to shout much louder than the bees buzz. It's like the sight on the balcony every summer, one of Sunshine's favourite. They seem to be finished though, as Yangyang suddenly bursts out into laughter. It reminds Sunshine of fairies, tinkling bells in the wind as the cicadas quiet to listen in.

“Why are you laughing?” Renjun asks, raising an eyebrow. By the time Yangyang can control himself, Sunshine notices a small bout of hurt flash before his mischievous eyes return.

“See for yourself.” Yangyang holds up the sketchbook, beautiful lines of graphite decorating the tree stuff as shadows and highlights make art. The features of the subject’s face are exactly as Renjun describe them, but Sunshine can’t help but feel that he’s seen the sight before. Renjun stills, eyes wide open and cheeks dusted pink. It must be someone he knows. The fairy-like boy buries his head in his hands, sounds resembling meowing coming out of his mouth as Yangyang bursts into giggles. Like fish to water, to two boys fall into a comfortable round of teasing. Renjun’s meowing has quickly turned to whines, and Yangyang’s breathy giggles rustle the air like leaves in the fall. Ah shit, Sunshine’s getting soft. Blame it on the brownies she’s munching on. Kun’s baking always makes her soft.

“I can’t believe you thought of Hyuckie.” Yangyang sighs, clutching and patting his stomach after the intense giggling session. Renjun blushes furiously. 

“Shut up, we’re redoing this.” Yangyang smiles coyly.

“Whatever you say Injunie~”

They restart again, but Renjun’s mind seemed to drift to cats and soon enough, a face with sharp features, crescent moon eyes and an admittedly cute smile appears in Yangyang’s sketchbook. Of course, this face seems even more familiar, and Sunshine can vaguely recall someone who’s Not-Yangyang petting her with that face. She remembers trying to scratch their face too. Renjun sees to recognize who it is though, and burning red ears tells Yangyang to flip over to another page.

The third attempt goes as well as the others did. Renjun munches on brownies as he talks, mind running with the soft, baked treats theme. A boy with fluffy pink hair like strawberry ice cream appears. The eye smile is present here too, although the presence of a motherly aura glides off the page. Renjun becomes a tomato at this point, blossoming like red roses in the middle of winter. His pale skin does nothing to help his red face. So Yang takes sympathy in him and puts down the sketchbook.

“Let’s just paint. We have three people to draw anyways.” The German boy ushers. Renjun frowns after Yangyang’s words hit him.

“But what about your muses?” Yangyang waves him off.

“You’re my muse.”

It’s true. That sentence is absolutely true. Sunshine has seen the excessive sketches, all centred around various poses and outfits. Yangyang always has a soft smile and a fond expression whenever he sketches.

The odd moving pictures Yangyang and the others watches tells Sunshine it’s love, and suddenly, the cat has a new mission to make his owner happy.

-

_ Renjun came last, just like winter. Mountains of ice cold snow and tantrums of blizzards, enveloping Yangyang in a cocoon of ice cold danger. But inside, Renjun was warmth. _

_ He was hot chocolate, warming Yangyang’s healing heart with every smile. He was mistletoe, a cursed presence Yangyang desperately wanted to ignore, but it always came to his mended heart. He was the star on the Christmas tree. Big, bright, and beautiful. _

_ Loving Renjun was the easiest. _

_ Loving Renjun was as easy as breathing. _

_ Renjun was home. _

_ Renjun is home. _

.

.

.

^ ^

( °=^=° )

.

.

.

On any and all occasions, if one were to ever find oneself in a situation with a crying human whose friends are out, do not panic. Your human has likely caught a bad case of a terrible disease called ‘love sick’. 

Sunshine hears Yangyang before she sees him. She stands up from her perch on the window, ignoring the autumn butterflies trying to find refuge in the apartment. She sticks her tongue out at them and hops off the windowsill. Such annoying creatures. They know absolutely nothing about the art of Taking Care of Humans field. It is quite the important career. The afternoon slivers of sun reflects of the lace curtains, basking Sunshine’s humble abode in soft, yellow light. Like ocean waves to sand, a cool breeze weaves in and out of the house, ruffling Sunshine’s fur and carrying any sound in the apartment to him. That’s how she heard the sobs. At first, it just sounded like the flowers were whining to be watered, so Sunshine notes it down to go annoy one of the humans until they did it. But then, the sounds started choking, and soon hiccups followed. Sighing in defeat, Sunshine glides through the apartment to find her needy human. She finds him in his room, sitting in darkness with rivers of tears. Sunshine’s heart drops at the sight, unable to bear the sight of her favourite human in tatters. She walks over in silent steps, trying not to notify Yangyang of her presence. The human sees her quickly though, and tries to put on a smile. The attempt just made him impossibly more of a heart-wrenching sight.

“You always know. You’re such a smart cat, Sunshine.” Yangyang hiccups, voice sounding so distant. Sunshine would like to think it’s only because he’s a little far away, but the feline knew better. Yangyang was millions of light years away, in a galaxy watching as this one faded out. Yangyang was watching, is watching and always watching. He interferes via communication, but he’s always been one to watch. He tries to help. Tries to interact, tries to express, tries to love—

Another sob. The tears are flowing out like rivers now.

—tries to be. 

Sunshine climbs onto the human’s bed, paw reaching up to stroke the hairs on his hanging head. Yangyang reaches out and does the same to Sunshine, but she doesn’t mind. The boy was so vulnerable, so empty, so raw that the cat can only focus on his collecting tears. She leans up and licks the human’s cheek, tasting salty tears as she draws a shaky laugh out of the other.

“Sunshine!” Yangyang giggles, the first sound of happiness he’s let out in a while. Just two days ago, he was fine. But then dinner happened, and the four humans Yangyang lived with had a rowdy affair between expressing their affection. Yangyang had seemed fine then, but the light in his eyes blew out like candles in the storm. Sunshine should have known. It seems that she may need to seek advice from an old mentor. She hops off the bed, after Yangyang seemed to have calmed down a little, and makes her way to the bathroom. She hops onto the counter and hits her paw against the back wall, the one facing the other apartment. Waiting patiently, Sunshine sits back. Soon enough, through a cat sized vent, another cat dropped through.

_ Hyung!  _ Sunshine meows. Her oppa meows back in lieu of a greeting, patch work brown and white fur reminding Sunshine of her human a little too much. She brushes it off, focusing on the task at hand.

_ Chenle. What do you need help with?  _ The spotted cat meows, nuzzling his nose into Chenle’s noggin, babying him the moment they meet. 

_ Hyung... I’m Sunshine now, remember?  _ The cat whines. The other cat laughs, all silent and cat-like. Chenle grins at it.

_ Anyways, my human is sad!  _ Chenle gets to the point. His hyung raises an eyebrow, prompting for Chenle to tell him more. So he does. He explains the situation, and by the time he’s finished, they’ve made it to the kitchen. The cats are on the island, moving away a cover to get the baked treats underneath. The elder cat frowns at the treats.

_ Didn’t Kun-hyung make these?  _ The cat asks. Chenle shrugs.

_ Probably? We’re running out. Yangyang hasn’t been annoying Kun-hyung as much lately.  _ He meows. The other cat nods in contemplation.

_ We need Jisung. No matter how close you are with Yangyang, we need a human to tell him the facts. Jisung seems to understand our kind more than others.  _ The cat concludes. Chenle freezes, trying to fight a blush. His orange fur would hide some of it, but the mention of the only other human he bothered remembering makes him flustered. His hyung was quite observant though. So he snickers.

_ I thought you were always loyal to Yangyang? Or has someone else caught our dear Lele’s heart?  _ He teases. Chenle blushes furiously.

_ Sicheng-hyung!  _ The feline yelps. Sicheng only cackles. Huffing, Chenle’s brain suddenly lights up.

_ What about Kun-hyung then? I thought you were loyal to Taeyong-hyung~  _ Chenle teases back. Sicheng starts stuttering. The breeze loops back, blowing cold into their furs and reminding them of Chenle’s crying human. Sicheng quickly tells Chenle to go take care of him, and then he disappears.

Ah yes, the king of deflection.

-

_ The first time Yangyang realizes he can’t move on, he cried in the old practice room of the school’s dance department. Empty always, where Yangyang can relive his old love and just cry away the pain. A senior named Yuta found him, and had told him the story of his own love. It was painful, uplifting, funny, and beautiful all at the same time. But at the same time, it offered comfort.  _

_ It felt familiar. _

_ Yuta taught him how to move on from the pain, and he slides into a soft middle trance of love and acceptance. _

_ It hurt like hell. _

_ But at least he can bear being around them now. _

.

.

.

^ ^

( °=^=° )

.

.

.

Cats and humans, as unfortunate as it is, simply cannot communicate. Cats, being the superior species in intelligence, understands human language in all of its forms, creating what the species call “all-speak”. Quite useful. Shame they couldn’t live long enough to put the intelligence to world changing usage. Humans try their best to understand cats, but it is rare for them to fully understand. Jisung is a useful exception. Being raised by cats his entire life, surrounded by a million breeds and never-home parents meant that he understood most, if not all, of what cats needed to tell their humans. Seek him out if there is ever a need to communicate with your human.

Sunshine, no, Chenle, is having his afternoon nap at the cafe Yangyang and his friends frequent when Sicheng hisses for his attention. Chenle jumps up immediately, looking around to find the source in need of help. The cafe is warmly lit, with sunlight bouncing off the cozy furniture. Warms shades of brown, black and green stand out, and the words “Neo-Cafe” is plastered practically everywhere. The counter holds an assortment of menus and pastries, along with a white-and-brown cat. The barista on duty looks happy, and the distraction from a customer gives Sicheng time to hiss at Chenle again. Chenle whips his head back towards the group he was staying with. The circular table housed five students: One with a notebook containing poor sketches of plants and the over abundance of human symbols, one with a stack of books, one with a pair of headphones and makeup, one with a sketchbook and concentrated expression, and Yangyang. The other four seem to be laughing with each other, sending ridiculously fond expressions at each other. Yangyang, inevitably stuck, is chewing at his bottom lip. Oh no.

Chenle nods at Sicheng, confirming that he knows what to do. Sicheng nods back, before flicking his head at the door. Jisung just walked in, and none of the boys at Chenle’s table noticed him. The small-eyed boy spots Chenle and the boys, smirks and sits down almost immediately. Everything is going as planned. Chenle turns back to the group, seeing the other four boys engrossed in a heated debate, with Yangyang’s quiet input every once in awhile. They send him worried glances, and exchange confused expressions. Humans and their ability to communicate via face only was quite incredible, but extremely unreliable and hard to decipher. Supposedly, the two humans must be close to a high degree. These five have been with each other since kindergarten, as Renjun’s old cat, Xiaojun told him. Being passed on the responsibility of taking care of them was quite heavy, but it is his job. Chenle needs to keep them happy. Including Yangyang. Especially Yangyang.

“...Yangie?” The shortest boy suddenly cuts in, and Chenle thanks the feline gods above for Sicheng’s expert predicting skills.

“Yeah?” Yangyang mumbles back, swirling a straw around his drink. It’s still full, from the looks of it. Two of the taller boys exchange looks.

“Are you okay? Need anything?” The tallest one asks. Yangyang shakes his head.

“No. I mean yes. I mean, I’m fine.” Yangyang clears his throat. The other boys eyes him warily, making him roll his eyes. To most, there is no emotion in Yangyang’s eyes. To Chenle, there is an abyss of sadness.

“I’m okay.” He repeats, but he sounds like he’s reassuring himself more than anyone. The table falls into a suffocating silence, and Chenle eyes the last boy. If Sicheng is right, the make-up clad male will interject in about—

“Bull fucking shit.”

—right now.

“I don’t believe that crap you’ve been giving us. We’re here to meet up before we go out for YOUR birthday, trying to have a good time and you look like someone strangled Sunshine—“

“Hyuckie.” One of the boys try, his deep voice quivering.

“—You were so fine before we got together. If you’re so uncomfortable with us being in a relationship, then why were you so pushy in the first place? You say you’re happy for us but every time I look at you, you’re on the verge of tears. What kind of bullshit are you doing Yang?” Hyuckie spat, eyes glaring daggers.

“Hyuckie.” The second-tallest boy tries again.

“You’re always telling us we need to talk, to communicate, to be open, and yet here you are! Sulking on the day we worked so hard to plan out. You spew excuse after excuse, trying to ignore us and the things we planned! What’s your excuse this time? Oh, my mom suddenly needs me to move away from you guys forever? Well guess what. You’re already fucking gone.”

“Hyuckie!” The pink-haired one’s voice raises up. Hyuckie ignores it.

“When’s the last fucking time we’ve done something together? When’s the last fucking time we’ve stayed up all night talking like we used to before? When’s the last fucking time you even talked to me? To us? Fuck, Injunnie’s in your class and you haven’t even spared him a glance! Yang—“

“DONGHYUCK!” A voice roars.

“WHEN’S THE LAST TIME YOU WERE OUR FRIEND?!?”

Silence.

“Yangyang—“ the shortest boy starts.

“You really want to know?” A whisper, barely loud enough cuts through. Chenle realizes the cafe is silent now, and one kid is recording the scene. Sicheng quickly hops over there and swats the phone away. Chenle returns to the scene.

“Yeah. I wanna know what happened to Yangyang. And why he’s an asshole now.”

“Donghyuck.” A tallest boy growls. Unlike the other pink-haired boy’s attempts, Donghyuck actually shuts up this time. Yangyang sighs and stands up, pushing his cup into the middle of the table.

“Because I’m in fucking love with you guys.” He glares, eyes flashing with pure hurt. Donghyuck’s eyes widen, and a million emotions flashes by the other’s eyes. Before anyone can continue, Yangyang raises his voice.

“Because Donghyuck, not everyone can be an insensitive asshole like you. Because, it hurts to see you guys so close, to realize I had no place in this fucking relationship. Once the odd one out, always the odd one out. You guys keep trying to get me back, but guess fucking what? Heartbreak hurts. Excuse me for wanting to be left alone. Excuse me for having a fucking heart. Unlike someone.”

And with that, Yangyang storms out. The other four boys stare at him in a daze, before one starts to move. 

_ Oh no you don’t!  _ Chenle hisses, jumping in front of him. Then, he races off towards the still-closing door.

Everything is going to plan.

The plan just really sucks.

-

_ Yangyang was 10 when he met his first love.  _

_ The sketches he made filled his mind with infinite creativity. Like an unstoppable waterfall, it all came gushing out. His first sketch was a cat, and like destiny, he found Sunshine. His first portrait was five boys tangled under a web of love. _

_ That hasn’t come true yet. _

.

.

.

^ ^

( °=^=° )

.

.

.

Chenle finds Yangyang at the park, the one the group liked to visit in the summer. The usually green trees are now a shade of brown and orange. Normally green grass that felt so nice to run through stung his paws, making each step towards Yangyang a painful one. The boy has his head in his hands, crying viciously. There’s no one around, for some odd reason, but that’s perfect. The sun beats down with no bite, too bright yet not too hot. Just like Yangyang’s love. Not flashy, not passionate, but preciously perfect. Chenle spots Jisung running over as he sees them, and he knows it time to start the plan. He comforts Yangyang, head patting and tear licking to the best of his ability. Sicheng arrives shortly after him, a small box that could only fit one cupcake in paw. Yangyang takes the food gratefully, and begins to eat it through tears. Sicheng gives Chenle a look, and a million words are exchanged. Chenle knows what he has to do. 

If only that Jisung would come over a little faster. 

By the time the gangly college freshman arrives, Yangyang finishes the cupcake. He stares at Jisung in confusion. The boy sits down with crossed legs.

“Do I know you?” Yangyang asks. Jisung smiles.

“No you don’t. Sicheng and Chenle do though, so I’m here.” Yangyang is utterly confused.

“Who?” 

“The cats. Chenle came to me. he was quite distressed.” Jisung explains. Chenle beams at him. Yangyang stares at him in shock.

“Chenle? You’re telling me I’ve been calling my cat the wrong name this entire time? AND the wrong gender?” Yangyang frowns.

“Wait, who the fuck are you anyways? Aren’t you like, twelve? Why are you here?” Jisung sighs.

“I’m a college freshman, friends with Kun and Taeyong, who raised me along with my 20 cats.” Yangyang eyes blow open wide. His old band shirt flutters in the wind, and Chenle physically resists the urge to burry himself in Yangyang’s arms. Now’s not the time, he tells himself.

“Where were your parents?” Jisung shrugs.

“We didn’t talk much. They were always too busy. Stray cats and actual pet cats were around more. I’ve grown, ah, accustomed to them. According to Sicheng, I’m here to interpret.” Jisung beams. Yangyang, bless him, is not weirded out by this. Considering the fact that he grew up with absent parents and a cat too probably helped. Chenle silently thanks Kunhang for being around when Yangyang was Chenle-less. He moves to sit in front of Yangyang. Meowing aggressively, he starts to tell Yangyang a long story. He may not have lived as long as a human, but he’s seen enough in his life. Jisung nods in understanding, then starts to translate.

“A few years ago, there was someone like you. Self sacrificial, overly kind, precious bean, all that shit. He too, had a big crush on multiple people, who were his best friend. He had an opportunity, a choice to be happy and make others happy, but his own stubbornness stopped him. He refused the idea of being with the others, claiming that they would only be burdened with him in tow. What he didn’t know, was that the friends loved him dearly. They had planned an extravagant birthday party, hoping to confess and ask him out that day. The moment he stepped in and saw the sight, the guy broke down. In the end, confessions were made, but the boy refused them. Claiming that they’d be unhappy and are just feeling guilt for him, the guy fled. He changed schools, and never talked to his friends again.” Jisung let’s out in one breath. He looks at Sicheng for verification, and the elder cat nods in pride. Jisung has translated it perfectly.

“Now, the guy lives alone. All alone in his one man apartment, bitter to the world, shell of someone he used to be. He locked up his heart, gave up on life, and became a slave to his own stubbornness. As for you,” Jisung bit his lip. 

“I hate to break it to you. But hearing that conversation from the cafe and Sicheng’s explanation just raises too many red flags. You deserve to be happy, Yangyang-ssi. It may seem scary but just imagine being alone forever instead. Be selfish. Be happy. Talk to them.” 

Silence.

Then Yangyang looks at Chenle.

“Why are you so smart? And yet you make me believe you were too dumb to video games. That’s why all my game money’s been spent, huh?” Chenle flushes. That was a maybe. A very big maybe.

“And you.” Yangyang looks at Jisung. Like a deer in headlights, the boy freezes. Yangyang smiles warmly.

“Thank you.”

-

_ His last memory of love was the day Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin and Renjun got together. _

_ Every wall was broken. Every blanket was torn.It was raw. It was painful. It was pure, unadulterated torture. _

_ But it finally felt natural. _

_ Yangyang remembers what Yuta said. All walls will rot. All barriers will fail. But it’s how you fight afterwards that matters. _

_ Yangyang had ran away from his feelings for too long. _

Now. 

Now is the time to confront his greatest fears.

.

.

.

^ ^

( °=^=° )

.

.

.

_ Creak.  _ The door squeaks. The sun had long set, and the dark hallways of the apartment complex are only lit by leaking light from the dwellers on the floor. 

A boy gulps. Wind howls outside, and the smell of rain coming scents the air.

He pushes open the door, and in the dimly lit apartment, four other boys look at him. They were awaiting his return, and in an instant, all four tackle him in a hug. Soft giggles. Tears of joy. Sighs of relief because the boy is safe.

Yangyang never thought his heart could ever feel so full again.

“Baby, you had us so worried. When you ran off and Sunshine came with you, I thought we’d never see you again.” Jaemin whispers from behind Yangyang. His arms wrap Yangyang from behind, nose buried in the younger’s neck. Soft breath tickles Yangyang’s collarbone, and he feels safe. Jaemin makes him feel safe. Jaemin feels like home. Jaemin, his beautiful angel, who would walk to the end of the world for his friends, is home.

“I’m so sorry Yangie. I was so angry, I- I didn’t think about how you felt. I- I was too s-selfish. Please Yangie, don’t ever run away again? Please?” Donghyuck sobs, tears staining Yangyang’s hoodie as he hugs him front on. The hoodie has collected more water than sponges have in their entire useful lifespan at this point, but it doesn’t matter. Full sun is crying. The sun is weeping. The world is sobbing. The world cared for him. Donghyuck is the morning, afternoon, and night. He is energy, he is joy. Donghyuck, despite all of his cold words earlier, is warmth.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone Yangie? Why didn’t you tell us you loved us, baby? We love you so much. I’m sorry about making you feel left out, baby. Never again. You are just as important to this relationship as we are.” Jeno chants lowly. His breath is hot on Yangyang’s ears. It should feel threatening. It should hurt Yangyang. It should make him feel sad about knowing how the words might be intended only as platonic. But it doesn’t. It doesn’t because Jeno’s holding him like a glass doll. It doesn’t because Jeno is holding him with all the love in the world. It doesn’t feel horrible. Because Jeno feels like happiness. Jeno, no matter is cool guy image, is joy.

“You’re ours. You’ve always been ours, you’re ours now, you’ll forever be ours. Our baby, our love, our everything. We love you so much. I love you so much.” Renjun mumbles into Yangyang’s side, right next to his heart. It brings him back to memories of them running around when they were kids. He was right. It’s always been them. No one else could fill Yangyang’s heart. Nothing could ever change that. Renjun is reassurance. Renjun is constant. Renjun, his delicate angel, is comfort.

Yangyang, the stupid idiot that he is, bursts into giggles. The others join him, and in a mess of limbs, they move to Jeno and Jaemin’s room. They have the big king-sized bed that came with the apartment, and it fitted five lovesick boys perfectly. Yangyang felt dizzy, all the love warming his core and chest, mushing his brain into one big pool of love goo. The other boys presses kisses everywhere. Forehead, hands, cheeks, hair, everywhere except for his lips. A whine escapes his lips, and before long, they take turns kissing him.

Jeno tastes like cats. Not literally, but the meaning stays there. Soft and agile, with expert techniques that shows experience beyond his age. His lips are warm. They’re safe, they’re reassuring, they bring joy to Yangyang’s heart. It doesn’t hurt anymore. Nothing could hurt him anymore, because Jeno will always be here to protect him. Safety. No more hurt. His Jeno. His pair of claw as and moonlit eyes smile. His. Theirs.

Jaemin was just as amazing if not more. He kisses with more passion, and yet the lack of experience makes him resemble a cute puppy. He tastes like heaven on earth, as if god decided it was going to recreate Adonis. Too amazingly perfect. Just right. Yangyang’s heart is filled to the brim now, any trace of cracks in there covered with pure, unadulterated love. Jaemin is healing. Jaemin is his.

Renjun’s kiss, as with his everything, is like fairies. Dainty hands and delicate touches. Gentle caresses and soft, high pitched whines. He tastes like magic, too amazing to be real, yet so electric Yangyang’s entire body feels it. Renjun’s kiss brings him life. A new life. A blank canvas. A new love. A new sketchbook. One to be filled with memories of tonight and all the nights after it. Renjun, forever in his arms.

Donghyuck, being the sun reincarnated, tasted like energy. Buzzing with life, overflowing love and everything in between. There’s enough for everyone there, but only that. Their Donghyuck . Their full sun. Musical prodigy, morning light, moonlit angel. Donghyuck was moving on. Donghyuck is acceptance. Donghyuck will be theirs.

Forever.

“Forever.” Yangyang whispers. The other boys smiles at him.

“I want to love you guys forever.” His voice sounds thick and heavy, like sleep and exhaustion was taking over.

“Sounds like a plan.” Someone says. Their voice was beautiful. All of them were beautiful. How did Yangyang get so lucky? 

Maybe it’s because he took care of Sunshine, no, Chenle? He hopes so, because that kid is going to have cake for the rest of his nine feline lives.

.

.

.

^ ^

( °=^=° )

.

.

.

_ Meow _

There’s a distant sound, muffled by layers of unknown firm solids. A crack of light filters past feather-like lashes and into a very content soul who was enjoying his morning nap, thank you very much.

_ Meow _

The boy, under heaps of limbs and smooth skin, groans. He cracks open an eyelid and asses his entire body for function. His left arm is numb, and a heavy weight that is probably Renjun’s bony butt lies on top of it. Yangyang would gladly sacrifice an arm for the beautiful boy, so this is completely fine. Yangyang’s legs, as expected, is also cut off from blood circulation. He would not be surprised if it was blue later. Thin and relatively short arms seem to sprawl on his stomach from below, so Yangyang assume this is just how Donghyuck sleeps in cuddle piles. It’s not like he can really blame everyone though, as Jaemin’s rather soft stomach is currently being used as a pillow. It’s soft, muscly and an absolute joy, much like Nana himself. Lastly, he tries to feel for his right arm, but finds out his entire body is enveloped in a rather cat-like hug. The other boy is kind of huge compared to Yangyang, and his raspy, deep hum makes Yangyang deduce that Jeno is the culprit.

_ Meow. _

“Yangie. Sunshine needs feeding.” Jeno’s husky morning voice whispers in the shell of his ears.

“Tell Sunshine he can go feed himself!” Donghyuck’s disgustingly (adorably) chipper voice yells, and Yangyang confirms that the sun itself has made a nest out of his legs.

“He? I thought Yangie said the cat was a she?” Light, airy and tinkling sounds. That must belong to Renjun. He seems a bit strangled, so Donghyuck is probably using the smaller male as a pillow.

“You fell asleep Injun. Yangie told us about his cat’s creepy cat whisperer friend.” Jaemin’s raspy voice calls out. Jeno, whose ear was next to the unnaturally loud boy’s mouth, winces. Yangyang can only giggle as Renjun audibly pouts.

_ MEOW!!! _

“What time is it?” Yangyang groans, trying to untangle himself. It is futile, of course. He manages to push Renjun and Donghyuck off, but Jeno’s vice grip holds him in place.

“Cuddle time.” Jeno mumbles into Yangyang’s hair. The German boy giggles, snuggling his back into Jeno’s larger frame. Jaemin, under Renjun’s and Donghyuck’s thrown over bodies, holds up his phone.

“I don’t know what this says.” He announces loudly. Donghyuck, bless him, smacks his arm down and groans at the overly loud volume at this hour. The sun may be up, but their sun still wants to sleep.

Unfortunately, Yangyang saw the time.

“Ow.” Jeno mumbles from the floor, but Yangyang can’t be bothered to check if he’s okay. Day one into a relationship, and Yangyang already can’t care less whether or not one of his boyfriends is on the floor. He rushes around and yells at RenJun about their 9AM sketching class. Amidst the chaos, Jaemin agrees to make them breakfast, and Donghyuck remembers that he had agreed on brunch with a crowd of freshmen in his composition class. Yangyang ends up taking a shower with Donghyuck, and they spend more time making out then actually showering, but it’s fine. Well, until RenJun started banging on the door and Yangyang feared for his own safety. Jaemin made them toast for breakfast, and Jeno fed Chenle an overindulgent amount of fish cat food. Jaemin insisted on babying Yangyang, going as far as feeding him every piece of toast as Jeno throws him a hoodie. Renjun comes out moments later, with a hurricane-head Donghyuck in tow. Jaemin passes them a packed lunch (when did he have the time to do that?) and Jeno makes them sit down to prevent indigestion from their attempts to run to class (and brunch) immediately.

“Jaehyun-hyung told me a simile for love the other day.” Jeno comments as he watches his three boyfriends gobble down food in a worryingly fast manner. Renjun looks up from his toast.

“Mr. Jung? You’re on a first name basis?” Jeno nods.

“His boyfriend used to babysit me and Hyuck. I’m the boyfriend’s favourite. Anyways,” Donghyuck throws a piece of crumpled up tissue at Jeno. Jaemin intercepts it easily.

“Hyung told me we’re all cats. Love is like our yarn, and we try to untangle it to find what is underneath the strings of wool. Sometimes, we find someone, or someones, to help us untangle it, and at the end of the ball, we’ll find nothing. Because love isn’t something you just find the answer to. It’s the other cat. And together, you both make up love.” Jeno smiles. Renjun snorts at his metaphor.

“Why do I suspect that’s the only thing you remember from the entire class.” Jeno pouts.

“I pay attention…”

“Barely.” Yangyang snorts. He’s about to retort when Jaemin clears his throat loudly. He points at the clock, and instantly colour drains from Yangyang’s and Renjun’s faces.

They dash out of the apartment in no time, opting to run instead of taking the bus. They’re too late anyways, definitely going to end up in class 5 minutes late. Yangyang sends a text to Lucas, hoping that the sport teacher can distract their Mr. Kim for a little bit. Renjun tugs at his arms when he slows down to send the text, and they break into a run once again.

It wouldn’t be the end of the world if they were a little late, and Yangyang doesn’t mind being tardy for once.

Because he’s finally arrived at the bottom of the yarn pile.

And the only thing he finds, is four, beautiful, amazing boys tangled up with him.

Absolutely purr-fect.


End file.
